Best Served Cold
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: One can only guess where that competetive streak came from. Revenge has never been more sweet. PreKH. Mentions of seminakedness and making out, sort of. Porny fluff. Oneshot. 16!Squall x 13!Cloud. For Xanthos Samurai.


**Best Served Cold**

_for Xanthos Samurai_

Words: 1831  
Genre: Comedy/Romance (.. porny fluff)  
Pairing(s): LC (Squall x Cloud)  
Notes: Canon fic, pre-KH. 16 year old Squall and 13 year old Cloud. Written with the theme 'chocoboxers' in mind for a meme on LJ that I have yet to complete, in response to her '_A Picture Worth A Thousand Four-Letter Words_' that she kindly wrote upon my request. :D  
Warnings: Suggestive themes, and something perhaps along the lines of shota, maybe. Though I doubt it.  
Rated: R

* * *

It was stupid, really. Stupid beyond all means of humanly sane capabilities.

Utterly ridiculous.

If the look of pure murder that he shot others didn't make them go cold, the vehement anger that rolled off him in waves certainly kept them from wagging any tongues. An awestruck hush overcame the hallways as the angry lion strode through, eyes narrowing dangerously, and face scarlet with fury. His breathing was erratic and his stance livid; back arched like a cold-blooded predator preparing to assail its prey.

Storming through the domicile like a raging tempest, eyes swirls of dark greys streaked with piercing aquamarine, he brought with him an air of cataclysm, causing others to shy away nervously as he marched down the corridors defiantly, chin high in the air, fiercely glaring down any unlucky passers-by who happened to accidentally make eye contact with him to pathetic whimpers.

Water clung to his taut, firm body; droplets glistening on his skin and causing his long bangs to stick to his face and get into his eyes, though they remained ignored. His slender fingers were clenched tightly into firm fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His muscular frame was trembling in seething rage, force no longer restrained as he slammed doors open and shoved past others with uncontrollable power, sending a few flying across the passageway.

Someone was going to _pay_.

He stormed up a flight of stairs that led to a large, oak door with intricate carvings, the wood dark and rich in colour. Mercilessly, he threw them open, causing them to slam against the walls, the old hinges creaking noisily as a screw or two loosened.

Beyond, there was a large poster bed, the large room sparsely, yet comfortably furnished with a thick rug splaying a large expanse of the cold parquet floor, two squashy couches pushed up against the wall beside a relatively large book case and large windows with heavy curtains that had been drawn back.

Lying, centred, on the bed languidly, flat on his stomach with a book in hand was the target of his annihilation.

He stormed in, slamming the doors shut as he stalked towards the boy who had been caught completely off guard, forcing the book out of his grip and, tossing it to a side, pinned him down by the wrists in a fluid movement.

That younger, boyish face was looking up at him with an expression mixed with fear, apprehension, amusement and something along the lines of confusion, that smaller body of his tense under his weight as the elder straddled him, eyes homing in for a livid glare. He could see so clearly how those clear green eyes twinkled with mirth, holding in the laughter that would surely make his assailant throw all caution to the wind and maim him until he was no longer recognisable to the world.

Their faces were so close, his nose barely touching the other's as his smooth, hot breath was a caressing gust on the boy's cool skin. He swallowed nervously, licking his lips as he looked up, stringing together in his mind words that might perhaps allow him to survive the ordeal if only slightly scathed.

Unfortunately, the person on top of him wasn't going to allow him that minute.

"_Cloud_."

The boy gulped again, swallowing back the laughter and reminding himself that he was about to experience a slow and painful death, if the telling tone of warning, hatred and utter loathing dripping with odium and poison was anything to go by.

"Squall," Cloud attempted brightly, feigning casualness though the older teenager's glare simply crushed him, making his tone waver and his insides tremble with ultimate fear.

"You stole my _clothes_."

Cloud winced, forcing a weak chuckle.

"Erm. . . woops?"

A low growl promptly shut the blond boy up, the brunet's eyes narrowing more dangerously than usual. Stammering, Cloud tried to defend himself, unable to even blink lest Squall seize the opportunity to end what pathetic scrap of existence remained to him at that point in time.

"I-I d-didn't want you t-to go. . . I didn't p-plan it, I swear. Yuffie said-!"

"_Yuffie_?"

Cloud shivered slightly.

"Y-Yuffie said. . . Yuffie said that she wanted t-to. . . t-to. . ."

"She wasn't involved at all, _was she_?"

The blond boy grimaced.

"Not entirely. . .?"

Squall _glared harder_.

"Pleasedon'tkillme! I swear! I just wanted to prove to everyone you didn't have this thing about being afraid to show off your body because Yuffie spread this rumour that you had some kind of mangled injury that deformed your torso!"

When that glare intensified, Cloud caved in to his urges and whimpered pitifully, disregarding how it portrayed him as less than masculine even if he was only 13. He squeezed his eyes shut, apprehensively bracing himself for what would come next, on the brink of tears, mouth moving on his own as he softly murmured, ". . . you have a nice body. . . seriously. . . but she wouldn't listen to me. . . I just wanted everyone else to know and. . . and. . ."

Squall, on the other hand, frowned thoughtfully at the younger boy, gaze sternly scrutinizing Cloud to be sure that he wasn't pulling a fast one.

". . . I was marching around the goddamn castle _half-naked_, Cloud. In nothing but my _boxers_. _Wet_," he bit, softening his demeanour by a marginal degree as he frowned, one hand releasing Cloud's wrist and cupping his chin, forcing the boy to look up at him.

Cloud hesitated slightly, reluctant to respond.

"Admit it," Squall deadpanned, expression flat. "Yuffie didn't have anything to do with it like that at all. She dared you, didn't she?"

There was a long moment of silence before a pathetic voice spoke up softly, tone tinged with misery.

". . . please don't kill me. . ."

Squall let out a long breath, closing his eyes slightly before looking down at Cloud once again, taking in his dishevelled appearance as well as the sincere remorse that was reflected in his sea green eyes. He paused, quietly observing how Cloud had lowered his gaze in penitence before cursing softly, raising the boy's chin again and planting his lips softly against the blond's.

Cloud _had_ hesitated greatly then, unsure of whether to remain as still as he could or to respond, considering the fact that he had forced his crush to parade around Hollow Bastion castle in nothing but a pair of chocobo boxers after fleeing to his room following a speedy shove administered to the brunet into Rising Falls in order to steal his clothes.

Reassuringly, Squall relinquished his grip and sat up, pulling the scrawny boy up with him and pressed a little firmer against his lips, kisses still tender for the boy who had just hit puberty not four months ago. He felt the boy melt in his arms, clinging to his damp figure as Squall wrapped his arms around that small body, pulling Cloud closer.

Absentmindedly, Squall allowed a hand to slip under Cloud's oversized singlet, fingers lightly playing across the tender skin of the boy's back as the blond boy shivered slightly at the contact, clinging harder to Squall who had planted a trail of light kisses along his jaw and down his throat before recapturing his lips in a gentle, yet more powerful kiss.

Lingering for a moment longer, they parted slowly, Cloud's eyes half-lidded and face a soft shade of pink as he looked up headily into Squall's piercing grey eyes.

"Don't do it again. Understand?" he chided firmly, seriously; his lips twisted into a stern frown.

Still light-headed from the kiss, Cloud nodded dumbly, earning a soft lick on the lips and a lingering, chaste kiss to his forehead. His body shivered with a tingle of thrill when Squall's lips descended on a sensitive spot on his throat, below his jaw, teeth nicking at it almost playfully teasing as Squall's roaming hand began to trace invisible circles on his shoulder blades.

A little nervous, Cloud was completely uncertain as to what to do, never having gone farther than exchanging chaste kisses and holding hands with Squall prior to this. In fact, Cloud still blushed heavily whenever those full lips pressed against his own, the feeling astonishingly pleasant and surreal. It took much courage on the boy's behalf to ever step up to the 16 year old and initiate a kiss, and even then, he'd feel completely embarrassed just as Squall got comfortable and would take off, blushing heatedly, much to the older boy's amusement.

Obediently allowing Squall to tug the loose singlet off his head, Cloud felt his heart hammer in his chest, his insides going a little cold at the implications at hand, unsure if he wanted what Squall was going to give him or if he wanted Squall to wait longer, wait until they were older and wiser and _surer_.

Hot lips were already branding his tender skin with searing kisses, trailing down his bare chest to his smooth stomach, firm hands already tugging at the waistband of his pants, pulling the boy up into Squall's lap.

Thoughts fleeting away at the simple feel of Squall's skin against his own, Cloud completely melted against him, staggering along as the brunet pulled him to his feet, pulling him across the room and pinning him against the wall as Squall opened his mouth with his tongue. Cloud gasped as Squall ripped his Bermudas away, barely registering anything when the blast of cold air hit his skin and he tottered unsteadily into the hallway, door slamming shut behind him.

Squall smirked cruelly as he locked the door, listening to the frantic pounding coming from the other side, Cloud's boyish voice cracking as he pleaded for the brunet to open up and let him in, shouting out apologies so that he could be heard from the other side of the heavy wooden doors.

Ignoring those pleas, Squall hunted around the room for his clothes – finding them neatly folded on a couch – and stepped into the bathroom, taking a long, hot shower before returning to the room and putting them on. A little bored, Squall took to curling up on one of the couches and reading a book until the loud ringing of the bell tower informed him that two hours had passed since he had first stepped into the bedroom.

Lightly, he snapped the book shut, getting to his feet and opening the door quietly, finding a small figure clad in nothing but a pair of worn boxers huddled on the ground in front of the entryway, glaring up at him with a mixture of hatred and shame.

Squall leered at Cloud as he scanned the boy in his semi-naked glory for the first time, eyes lingering on his loose undergarment that was exposing a rather teasing expanse of creamy white skin.

"Cactuars. I _knew_ it."


End file.
